Supernatural Fanfic
by pyrodaggers
Summary: I got bored, so I decided to start writing a Supernatural fanfic. There will be a bit of Destiel later on. Just to tell you, so that you wont get mad that I did that and you not like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural...oh so very sadly...
1. Dreams That Feel Too Real

**Chapter 1:**

Dean was driving down the road in his car when he started hearing a noise coming from his car. He pulled over onto the side of the road and got out. He lifted the hood up and it started smoking.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and kicked his car. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby! Are you okay?! Daddy's sorry!" He rubbed the car gently with his hand.

"I never knew that Dean Winchester was so apologetic and sweet." A voice said from behind, which made him jump and hit his head on the hood.

"Damn it, Cas! What have I told you about doing that?!" Dean growled and rubbed the back of his head as he turned around.

Cas always got on his nerves, pushing every little button he possibly could. Everything about him irritated Dean. However, he was somewhat thankful that he saved him from Hell. He absolutely hated that place. It wasn't like what anyone had ever told him about it. It was actually worse. The chains through his body, holding him up so high, that if he fell, he would just keep falling; there was no bottom to Hell.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Castiel looked at him.

"I was-Wait, I don't have to tell you!" Dean growled then tried to see what was wrong with his car.

"I can help with that, you know?"

"I don't need you freakin help, Cas!"

Castiel sighed then walked over to the car and touched the top of it and the car started sounding right again. Dean dropped the hood and looked at Castiel with a scowl.

"Look, I helped you. You know that's what I'm here for." Cas looked at him.

"Whatever." Dean growled. "Just next time I say I don't need your help, I don't need your help!" Dean shoved him.

Castiel was fed up with how Dean treated him. Dean knows that all he has to do is snap his fingers and he can send him back to Hell, but Dean didn't seem to care. Dean was always pushing him around, cursing at him, and always fighting with him.

When Dean shoved him, Cas then grabbed Dean by his jean jacket and pushed him up against the car. Dean's face was a bit scared, but angry.

"I'm tired of you always pushing me around, Dean! I've done so much for you and all you do is treat me like crap! You know all I have to do is snap my fingers once and you're sent right back to Hell!" Cas growled.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do that if you would just leave me alone!" Dean yelled at him.

"Alright, fine! I will leave you alone!" Cas let go of him then disappeared.

Dean looked around to see that Castiel was actually gone. He smiled then got into his car and drove back to the motel that he and Sam were staying at. He locked the car and went up to the room then sat down at the end of his bed.

"Where were you?!" Sam came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, with water dripping off of his body.

"Out." Dean laid back on the bed.

"Out? Where?! I've been worried sick, Dean!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, Sammy. The car broke down, and then I fixed it. That's why it took so long." Dean sighed.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go get clothes on now..." Sam backed up into the bathroom and started getting dressed.

Sam, being the younger of the two, was always worried about his big brother. Dean was one of those who laugh at the face of death. He didn't seem scared of anything. That's why Sam looked up to Dean. He was some what of a good role model. Sam laughed softly at that then came out of the bathroom to see Dean already asleep. He smiled then went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day, they woke up and went out to hunt a demon that was in an industrial plant. They grabbed their guns from the hidden space in the trunk and went inside, carefully searching every inch of that place to find nothing.

"The electro thing is lighting up like crazy!"

"But we've searched everywhere, Dean. I don't think there's anything here."

"Come on! You son of a bitch! You scared of a little fight?! You c-" Then Dean gets thrown across the room and hits a wall, making the gun slide far across the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled then was thrown also and knocked out as he hit the wall.

The demon walked over to Dean and picked him up by his throat and threw him again. Dean growled then tried to grab his gun, but the demon grabbed his leg and dragged him away. It picked him up then wrapped him in a chain, making it to where he couldn't move. Dean tried to get free but couldn't and Sam was still knocked out. The demon walked over and picked up the gun and pointed it at Dean.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me, you son of a bitch!"

The demon laughed then shot Dean in the arm, putting Dean in agonizing pain. It then hit Dean in the head with the butt of the gun, making him spit of blood.

"Where is Castiel?" Dean thought as the demon brutally beat him up, making him collapse in a puddle of his blood.

Sam finally woke up to see the demon exploding into sparks, but saw nothing that would cause it to do that. He got up then grabbed Dean's gun and looked around.

"Dean! Dean, where are you at?!" He turned around when he heard a groan of pain, to see Dean lying on the floor covered in blood with cuts and gashes in him. "DEAN!" Sam ran over to him and turned him over to face him. "Dean, it's going to be okay. Castiel! CAS! We need you! Please!"

Castiel didn't come as Sam called for him over and over, while watching his brother bleed to death. Sam teared up, as he picked Dean up and carried him out of the plant.

"You are not dying on me, Dean! You are not going back to Hell!" He laid something on the back seat to lay Dean on and grabbed the keys, then drove really fast to the hospital.

Sam carried Dean into the hospital and they took him straight to surgery. Sam waited for hours, walking back and forth when Castiel showed up next to him and transported them outside.

"Hello."

"Hello?! I've been calling and praying to you this whole damn time!"

"I know."

"Dean is in there dying right now!" Sam growled.

"There's nothing I can do." Castiel looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"You've always helped him! What's stopping you now?!"

"He told me to stop. He told me to not help him anymore and to leave him alone. So I am."

"You've never listened to him before, what's changed?"

"The sincerity in his eyes when he said it to me. I've never seen such sincerity in someone's eyes before."

"Well, I want you to help him." Sam looked at him with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't." Castiel frowned slightly.

"Help him!" Sam growled and slammed Castiel against the wall, keeping a hold on his jacket.

"I can't! Don't you see?! When someone tells me not to help, I have to do what they say. Especially when they are sincere about it!" Castiel looked at him calmly and Sam slowly let him go.

"S-So he's going to die?" Sam looked at him.

"No, he's not. He'll live, but barely."

"You were the one that killed the demon in the industrial pl-" Then Castiel disappeared.

Castiel wanted to help Dean so much, but he told him not to. That was the only thing stopping him from helping Dean. He was drawn to Dean for a strange reason he couldn't figure out. He was always watching over Dean.

A few hours later, Dean was in a hospital room. Sam had visited and Dean told him to go back and talk to Bobby, which he did and stayed with Bobby. Dean was lying there with oxygen hooked up to him and IVs all in his arms. He closed his eyes then opened them and looked over to see Castiel sitting in the chair next to him.

"I called for you."

"I know you did."

"Then why didn't you come?" Dean frowned then winced in pain.

"You told me to leave you alone, so I am. I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I was mad, Cas! I don't mean what I say when I'm mad... sometimes."

"You said it with so much sincerity in your eyes." Castiel looked at him.

"I'm always like that, Cas! I seem sincere when I'm angry!" Dean growled then winced again in pain. "You know that!"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel frowned then reached his hand up and touched Dean's forehead, healing him and then Castiel disappeared.

A couple days past and Dean had gotten out of the hospital. Castiel hasn't been seen since Dean was in the hospital. Dean prayed to him every night, apologizing about everything and anything he could, when Sam wasn't around. Sam couldn't hear him praying to Castiel. Sam could start wondering why and then Dean would have to tell him and Dean didn't want to go through all of that crap right now. He wasn't in love with Castiel, hell no he wasn't, but he just didn't want to talk about right now.

"Castiel, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you that I didn't need your help. I do need your help, everyday, to get through all of this. After you pulled me from Hell, I've just been not myself and if it wasn't for you and Sam, I would be lost. I wouldn't know what to do with my life anymore. You've helped me through so much and I'm grateful for that. Everything you help me with; everything you do to me helps me through my life. So, thank you." Dean finished praying then laid down and stared at the ceiling. He looked over and saw Sam come through the motel door and look at him. "What?"

"I didn't say anything, Dean." Sam walked over and put his stuff down.

"I heard what you said to me as you carried me to the car." Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh. Alright." Sam went to the bathroom and started taking a shower.

Dean sighed then turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped then turned over to see Castiel sitting there, making him jump again.

"Cas! What have I said about sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, baby! Are you okay?! Daddy's sorry!" Castiel smirked.

"Ass butt!" Dean smirked also.

"Okay, you got me."

"Where in the hell did you get that from anyway?"

"I don't know. It just came out of my mouth!" Cas got defensive.

"Okay, okay! Dude, don't get you wings in a clipped!" Dean sat up. "But seriously, why are you here?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"So you came to watch me sleep?"

"Yeah. I do that. Since I can't sleep, it's nice to watch others sleep."

"That's creepy, Cas." Dean looked at him.

"Really? It doesn't phase me."

"You know what? Never mind." Dean laid back down.

"I heard you praying these past few nights." Castiel looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah and its okay. Its fine, Dean. You don't have to keep apologizing for every little thing."

"I don't apologize for every little thing!" Dean looked at him.

"In your prayers, you do-" He disappeared.

"Dean, where's the soap?" Sam poked his soapy head out from behind the bathroom door.

"We're out, Sammy."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to use the shampoo." Sam shut the door and went back to showering.

Dean looked back over and saw that Castiel was gone again. He sighed then turned over and fell asleep. Sam got done showering then came out and looked over to see Dean asleep. He got his bags and carefully sneaked out the door to see Castiel outside, making him jump.

"Why do you do that?!"

"I just show up and you guys jump. You both should be used to it by now." Castiel said calmly. "And where do you think you're going?"

"No where that you need to worry about, Cas." Sam said as he was putting his things into the car.

"Let me come with you."

"I said no, Castiel!"

"Fine." Castiel disappeared then Sam sighed and got into the car and started driving down the road.

Sam hooked his iPod up to the car and turned it on then started singing to it. He got down the road then looked over and saw Castiel sitting in the passenger seat.

"Damn it, Castiel!" Sam jumped. "I thought I told you not to come!"

"I never listen. You know that." Castiel smiled slightly.

"Why would you want to follow me anyway?" Sam looked over at Castiel, not paying attention to the road and not knowing that he was drifting lanes.

"I don't know. I just thought that I would. I get bored, Sam." Castiel kept looking at Sam.

"I can tell that. I just don't-" Then the car crashed into an eighteen-wheeler, killing them both instantly.


	2. When The Man In The Trenchcoat Is Gone

**Chapter 2:**

Dean gasped and woke up, then looked over and saw that Sam was asleep in his bed.

"It was just a dream." He thought to himself.

He laid back down and watched Sam sleep through the whole night, until the sun rose and almost blinding him.

"Sammy, wake up." He got up, but Sam didn't wake up. "Alright, I guess I have to wake you up the hard way..." Dean smirked then grabbed a piece of ice and put it in Sam's boxers.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sam screamed and jumps up making the ice drop out of his boxers.

Dean stood there laughing hard and Sam looked at him with a strong glare. Dean was steadily laughing as Sam got dressed.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless!" Dean laughed more.

"Just shut up, Dean!" Sam growled then Dean stopped.

"O-Okay. Hey, did you go out last night anywhere?"

"No, I got out of the shower then went straight to bed. Why?"

"Just wondering." Dean scratched the back of his head in confusion then started reloading the guns and lacing the knife with salt and holy water.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sammy."

"You seem like th-"

"I said nothing's wrong, Sammy!" Dean barked and Sam growled.

The next few hours were nothing but fighting back and forth with each other until Castiel showed up then Dean and Sam settled down slightly.

"You two need to calm down! I can hear you all the way up there!"

"Why don't you shut your pile hole, Cas!?" Dean growled and finished with their weapons.

Castiel growled then picked Dean up by his jean jacket and pinned him against the wall. Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's trench coat and they both growled and glared at eachother. Sam sat back and let them get it out of their systems before they went on the long ride to Illinois. Castiel looked into Dean's green eyes with a soft yet angry look. Dean looked back into Castiel's blue eyes then felt at ease and calmed down.

"Are you guys going to start making out or are we going to go?" Sam smarted off, breaking their gazes from each other's.

"Uh yeah. Let's get heading out." Castiel let go of Dean and looked over at Sam.

"I'm driving!" Dean grabbed the keys before Sam could.

"Damn it...We're all going to die now." Sam looked at Castiel and Dean laughed.

They got to Illinois and started asking around about the strange things going on. They figured out that it was a new type of demon. One that neither of them has ever heard of before. There was only one way to kill it also...Sacrifice. One has to be brave enough to sacrifice themselves.

"I'm not doing it!" Sam said quickly.

"Well, one of us has to." Dean sighed. "So, I guess I will. Plus, Castiel can bring me back, right?" Castiel looked at him and shook his head. "Oh."

"Dean, you're not going back to Hell again!" Sam looked at him and grabbed his shoulders. "You're my big brother and I'm not going to let you go back there again!"

"Sammy, I love you little brother, but I have to do this to save everyone!"

"Dean, please!"

"Sammy, enough!" Dean barked and Sam shut up.

They entered the place, guns drawn and knives at their sides just in case they encounter any other type of supernatural creature. Castiel had disappeared...again. The boys were getting irritated with his disappearing acts. They walked around a bit then came across this black figure standing in a corner, staring at them. Dean shot at it and it moved really close to them, knocking the guns out of their hands. It had no face; it was just a huge black figure.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Dean looked at Sam.

"I don't know." Sam threw a knife at it and it went right through him and landed on the wall.

The figure made the knives disappeared and separated the boys from each other. Dean was pinned to one wall while Sam was pinned to another wall. It then took the form of a human. A little girl with two pony tails, holding a rag doll that looked like it had been through Hell and back.

"You know how to kill me, so which one is it?!" It said demonically.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head slowly with tears forming in his eyes.

"Me." A voice called from behind.

They turned to see who it was and it was Castiel. Dean felt this urge to scream 'no', but he didn't.

"Cas, don't!" Sam looked at him.

"I have to do this. You two have things to live and fight for. I don't." He walked over to the figure and looked at Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean."

The little girl turned back into the figure then drew a pentagram on the wall with one move of his hand. Castiel started to step in front of it, until Dean screamed.

"CAS! Stop! Let me take your place! I want to take your place!"

"Dean, you don't need to go back to Hell again. You need to stay here and live. At least try to take care of yourself, while I'm gone." Castiel then stepped in front of it and the figure started saying some foreign words.

Castiel's body started burning, sending him into agonizing pain and screaming. A portal opened in the pentagram and the flames, that were burning Castiel's body, drew towards it and the figure started to slowly fade away as Castiel died. When Castiel's body dropped to the floor, the figure was completely gone, and the boys were released from their hold on the wall.

"Cas!" Dean ran over and knelt down beside him. "Cas, answer me! Come on!" Dean growled.

"Dean, he's dead. He's gone."

"No, he's not!" Dean growled and picked Castiel up by his shoulders and looked at him. "Castiel, I know you can hear me, so answer, damn it!" Dean felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Dean!"

"Cas! Damn it! Answer me!" He growled then felt tears roll down his cheeks and fall onto Castiel's trench coat.

"Dean, we need to go!" Sam pulled Dean away from Castiel and picked Castiel's body up. "We need to take him to Bobby and see what we can do with the body."

Dean just stood there staring at Castiel's body. Sam sighed then wrapped Castiel's body in a blanket and put him in the car. Dean didn't ride up front; he rode in the back with Castiel's body.

"This is my entire fault." He kept thinking to himself over and over.

They arrived at Bobby's house and Sam carried Castiel's body in. Bobby looked at the body.

"There's nothing we can do for him. He gave his life to save yours and there's nothing that can be done. He's gone. He's dead."

"What do we do to the body?"

"Bury him." Dead demanded.

Both Bobby and Sam agreed then Dean buried Castiel's body with tears in his eyes. When Castiel's body was buried, Dean went out to the junk yard and start trashing it, more than it already was, in anger and grief.

"DEAN!" Sam ran out to him and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"This is my entire fault!" Dean growled.

"No, its not! Cas did this himself. He sacrificed himself for us!"

"I should have died! Not him! I would rather live in Hell than he be dead! He deserved to live! I don't! I've done so much and said so much that I should be rotting in Hell again right now!"

"Don't say that." Sam looked at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. But its true."

"No its not! None of that is true! You do not deserve to be rotting in Hell!"

Dean ignored that then went back to trashing the place. Sam went up behind him and grabbed him from behind and Dean fought to get out of his grip. Sam kept his arms tightly around Dean as he fought then calmed down slowly and started crying. Sam brought both he and Dean to the ground carefully and hugged him tightly.

"I cant believe he's gone, Sammy!" Dean hugged him back and Sam didn't answer him, he just let Dean get it all out. "I cant believe he did that! I cant believe that he saved us like that. That sorry bastard didn't deserve this!" Dean continued letting everything out until he was done.

"Are you alright now, Dean?"

"N-No..."

"How about we go back to the motel and get some rest?" Sam stood up and helped Dean up.

"Alright. I need a beer too."

"You're not going to drink in the state you're in right now, Dean!"

"I can do whatever I want, Sammy!" Dean went to his car and drove off without Sam, back to the motel and grabbed a beer.

Dean drank beer after beer until he was about to pass out, because he was so drunk. The empty bottles laid beside the bed and Dean laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. All he saw was Castiel. He opened his eyes then drank another beer and passed out.

Sam finally got back to the motel to find Dean passed out on his bed with many beer bottles on the floor beside him. He frowned and sighed, then cleaned up and mixed up a hang over remedy for when Dean wakes up. The sat in a chair and watched Dean.

Dean couldn't seem to wake up from this nightmare he was having. All he kept seeing was Castiel being killed over and over again. The same scene happening over and over again. It was so painful to watch and he couldn't take anymore, but he just couldn't wake up, then it all stopped and the figure that fought him before appeared and looked at him with a dirty smirk. It went over to him and picked him up by his throat choking him, blocking any air from going into his lungs. He felt like he was suffocating. Everything around him started to go black until he looked at the figure and saw Castiel, looking into his eyes like they had done before. He wasn't choking anymore, he was at ease again. He was looking into Castiel's deep water blue eyes. Everything around him started to disappear as he got lost in the angel's eyes. The angel, no matter how much he aggravated, irritated, got on his nerves, or pushed him around, always calmed him when he needed or wanted to be calm. He stayed calm until Castiel started fading away then he started to panic.

"Cas! Castiel!" Dean screamed in panic. "CAS!" Dean screamed more, panicking even more.

The nightmare started coming back and he watched Castiel being mutilated. He screamed and cried as he had to watch.

"Dean!" A voice screamed. "DEAN!"

He jumped awake to see Sam with his hands on his shoulders, looking at him with a worried face.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel is dead, Dean. What's going on with you? You usually handle death well. What's changed?"

"I don't know." He frowned then put a pillow over his head and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

"Good night, Dean. Please sweet dreams..." Sam went to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Turn back, Dean

**Chapter 3:**

The next few nights, Dean kept having the same nightmares over and over. Every one of them had Castiel in them. He didn't know what was causing him to have those dreams, but he tried to ignore them. There was something, however, that he couldn't ignore...an empty, aching feeling inside of him. Ever since Castiel had died, Dean has had the most God awful empty and achy feeling throughout his whole body. He hunted monster after monster trying to get it to go away, but it wouldn't. Every time he would go to kill a monster, he would see a hallucination of killing Castiel.

Later that night, while Sam wasn't around, Dean started praying to Castiel.

"Castiel, I know that you can hear me and I just wanted to say how angry I am at you. You shouldn't have taken your life for us. I should have died! Every night I keep having these nightmares that wont stop, I'm sure that you know what they are, since you love getting inside my head. I try to make them stop, but they just won't and every time I go to get rid of a monster, I feel like I'm killing you! I don't know what's happening to me, but if you can, please, just please, tell me what they mean or make them go away. I'm begging you, Cas! I don't think that I can take anymore of these dreams. I think that you've seen the way I've been. Drinking non-stop. I just can't get over the fact that you're dead. So, please, just give me a sign that everything is going to be okay..."

Just then, Sam walked through the door and Dean laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Huh? Nothing." Dean smiled slightly.

"Who were you talking to by the way?"

"Just now?" Sam nodded. "Oh, I was talking to myself. Trying to get my head straight and focus."

"Well, we have another demon call that we urgently need to take care of. Do you think that you will be okay for this one?"

"Yeah, I think so. I had a strong talking to myself and I think that I can handle it this time." He smiled a little more, hating the fact that he has to lie to his little brother. He's always hated lying to him, but right now, he has to...

"Alright!" Sam smiled.

Dean started driving down the road and Sam was rambling on and on about things. Dean saw something catch the corner of his eye, but ignore it. Then looked straight ahead and saw Castiel standing in front of the car. He swerved the car and stopped it.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam said holding on the dear life on his seat belt.

"Castiel." Dean said under his breath while staring out at the road.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. I thought I saw an animal in the road."

"Okaaay...Lets just keep going, Dean."

"Right." Dean started the car again and it wouldn't crank. "Son of a bitch!"

Just then, Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel standing at his car and put his hand on it. Dean got out and he was gone. He got back in the car and stared at the hood of the car.

"Why did you go to get out?"

"Hm? Oh no reason. Fresh air, I guess."

"Well, try cranking the car again, Dean. We need to go."

"It's not going to-" He cranked the car and it worked.

"Alright. It worked. Let's go!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, sounds like Sammy's gonna get his panties in a bunch if I don't get going."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They drove the long ride to Illinois and Sam was asleep. Dean didn't bother to wake him up and just grabbed the stuff he needed and headed into the abandoned building. He had his gun drawn and ready to shoot if anything popped out in front of him. He walked around then heard something behind him and he turned around and jumped.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Sam whispered with a gun in his hands.

"Because I wanted to handle this one on my own. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah, it is. Im helping you with this. We always work together on things like this and you know it. There's no telling what could happen. We could end up dead like Castiel!"

Dean didn't know why, but those last few words struck him harder than anything had in his life. 'We could end up dead like Castiel!', why did Sammy have to say that; he thought to himself and just turned away from Sam then started walking again.

"W-Where did you say the demon would b-" Then he saw Castiel standing in front of him.

"Why'd you stop, Dean?"

"Castiel."

"Where?"

"In front of me."

"There's nothing there, Dean."

"I'm looking right at-"

Dean saw Castiel grab him by his neck and pin him against the wall. Sam looked over and saw a girl. She looked exactly like Ruby. What was she doing here, he thought. He had killed her and why was she choking Dean?!

"Ruby, no!" Sam ran over and pulled her off.

"It's not Ruby! It's Castiel, Sam!"

Then it hit Sam and he backed away, putting his gun up.

"It's neither one of them! It's the demon! It takes the form of the person we miss the most."

"That-Wait, you miss Ruby?"

"Don't start with me, Dean."

"I was just wondering, geez dude."

The demon moved its hand and pinned Sam against the wall. Dean raised his gun at the demon then almost pulled the trigger until he blinked and it was Castiel again. He stopped. The demon looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, Dean. You don't want to shoot me, now do you? I've already died once; you don't want me to die again, do you?"

"Dean, shoot it!" Sam barked as he was pinned to the wall.

"Don't listen to him, Dean. He just wants me to die again and you know it."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. It's me, Castiel."

Dean lowered his gun and looked at him. Then he saw him burst into ashes and looked over at Sam, who had another gun in his hand.

"Why didn't you shoot it while you had the chance?!"

"I couldn't." Dean looked at the ashes on the floor.

"I'm driving this time. You too obsessed with Castiel, Dean. You need to get over it and now. I didn't act this way when I had to kill Ruby, now did I?"

"No."

"Well, you're the older brother, so you should act like it!"

"Alright! Get off my case, Sammy!" Dean went back to the car and saw Castiel standing against the front of the car, making him stop and shake his head. He looked back up and he was gone.

They got into the car and started driving down the rode. Dean stared out the window like he normally does and sighed. Then he sat up when he kept seeing Castiel over and over out the window as they rode down the road.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam glances over at Dean and back at the road.

"Nothing, Sammy. I'm fine, just thinking, that's all." Dean smiled assuring that he was 'okay'.

"Alright." Sam smiled, and then looked back at the road.

Sam knew that something was wrong with Dean, but he didn't want to fight with him anymore about it. It wasn't going to change things, but make them worse not any better. And he didn't think that Dean needed to be put into more stress than he already is.

They got back to their motel and Dean took his shower first. Sam sat on his bed and sighed.

"Damn you, Cas."

"Cas?" Dean stepped out of the bathroom from his quick shower.

"Yeah. I was just telling him that I hate the way he's having an affect on you."

"Ooooh. Well, shower is open." Dean sat down on his bed and looked at Sam.

"Alright. " Sam went to go take his shower and Dean sighed.

"God, how much I wish you were here, Cas. I don't know what it is, but I'm missing you like crazy and I keep seeing you everywhere I look. When I went to fight a demon today, I saw you, but it was the demon. It took the form of the person that I was missing the most and it was you." Dean felt tears forming up in his eyes. "I just wish you were here. Sam tells me that I'm obsessed with you; I'm starting to think that I am, but I can't help it. I'm starting to believe everything that Sam is saying, about that you're never coming back and that you're gone forever. Im just so sorry that you had to die for us. I didn't want it to turn out like it did. I should have been the one to die, not you. Everything is wrong now and I wish that I could make it right again. I wish I could go back in time and just fix it. Where you didn't have to die and I did. Things would be so much better. But if you are listening to me, can you give me something to show me that things would be different if I had taken your place?"

Just then, everything around Dean froze and he saw an image appear in front of him. It was him taking Castiel's place in death. When he had died, Sam screamed and cried. Castiel was no where to be seen. Sam called for Castiel over and over but he didn't come to save him. Then the image changed to himself in Hell again. It was exactly the same as before. Agonizing pain and screaming while no one came to save him. Castiel didn't even save him. Castiel told him that he couldn't save him. Later, it showed Sam doing things, unimaginable things. Like drinking and then barely defeating the demons and other creatures around. Everything wasn't right. Everything was wrong again. Then Castiel made the image disappeared then showed up in the image himself.

"See? Things wouldn't have been better. They would have been worse than it is now. Don't be making the assumption that things would have been better, because they're not. Dean, please get over this obsession."

"Cas, I can't get over it! I just can't!" Then the whole image disappeared and Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah...Im fine. Perfectly fine." He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay. Try to get some sleep, Dean. You need it."

"Alright." He turned over and faced the wall then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Cas, you had better do something about him, because I'm tired." Sam whispered then laid down and fell asleep also.

Dean didn't have the nightmare that night. He woke up, rested and ready to go. Sam was still asleep, but Dean ignored it and got ready. He made sure that Sam was asleep then he took the car and drove off. He drove for a while then stopped when he arrived at an abandoned building. It was old and looked like it could cave any moment, but there was a demon and he was going to kill it, before it got to anyone else. It had already killed almost ten people and he wasn't going to kill another one on his watch.

He entered the place with his shotgun ready and flashlight. He jumped back when he saw the dead body around him, hanging from the ceiling. It was such a horrible sight to see, but he kept going. Seeing body after body as he went. Turns out the demon had killed more people than they thought. Or maybe it was several demons and not only one. Then he would have a hellacious fight on his hands. Good thing that Sam wasn't there, he would get hurt then he would blame himself for that too.

"Dean, go back!" A voice called out to him. He recognized that voice. Castiel.

"Cas, this is my job and I'm going to do it."

"It's too dangerous! Turn back!"

Dean ignored him and kept going. He came across several creatures feeding on more bodies. He shot one and it exploded. The rest looked at him and growled. He backed away slowly and they came after him. One grabbed his leg and tripped him up, then dragged him back. He shot that one and another attacked him. He kept shooting them over and over, but more came and attacked him. They destroyed the gun and every other weapon that he had with him. They started tearing his shirt apart and scratching him, making him bleed and scream in pain. They rip his pants leg and kept scratching up his body just like the Hell hounds did right before he died and went to Hell. He screamed in pain as they tore up his body, then they suddenly stopped and burst into ashes. He was coughing up blood and then the pain stopped and he looked at himself. He saw that he was completely healed. Dean stood up slowly and then looked up and saw the unbelievable.


	4. Black Smoke In The Corner

**Chapter 4:**

Dean stood up, completely healed, then looked up and saw the unbelievable.

"Castiel." Dean looked at the angel standing before him.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"This is my job and plus you know I never listen to you. Y-You're alive!"

"Yeah..."

"I prayed to you almost every night."

"I know."

"And you didn't?"

"No. I wanted you to keep believing I was dead. I was hoping that you would forget about me."

"Why?"

"Because we become too attached to eachother and it needed to stop before it turned into something that we couldn't help, but it already has."

"And what's that?"

"Obsession. We've become obsessed with eachother and its gone too far. God has told me that I need to stay away for a little bit, but apparently it hasn't helped. You just keep going on and on with this!" He got over to Dean.

"Well, I cant help the fact that I'm grieving over someone!"

"You've taken this 'grieving' thing too far already, Dean!"

"I told you that I cant help it, Castiel!"

"Yes, you can! You need to forget about me!" Castiel pinned Dean against the wall by grabbing his jean jacket.

"I cant!" Dean growled and looked at him.

"Yes, you can!"

"I cant forget about the one person that actually some what cared about me enough to bring me from Hell!" That made Castiel freeze in place and look at Dean.

"What?"

"I said I cant forget about the one person that actually some what cared about me enough to bring me from Hell!"

"You think that I cared?!"

"Apparently you did!"

"I was given orders by God to bring you up! I've seen what you can do and what you've done! I didn't-didn't-" Castiel couldn't lie. He's an angel. He cant lie.

"What's wrong, Cas? Devil got your tongue?"

"I cant lie."

"What?"

"I cant lie. I'm an angel and I cant lie to anyone or about anything."

"Well, what's the truth?"

"I did care. More than I should have at first, but I did care. I cared a lot."

"You did?" Dean looked at him.

"Yes. I did."

Dean and Castiel looked at eachother and calmed down very slightly. They stopped when they heard something behind them and turned around. They both looked and saw Sam.

"Castiel, you're alive?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you here, Sam?" Dean backed away from Castiel and looked at Sam.

"I saw you gone and I followed your s-car tracks."

"I left car tracks?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Mhm. Whatever, Sammy."

"What were you two doing?"

"Arguing. Like always."

"I wish you two would stop fighting all the time."

"Would you rather us be making out?"

"What?! Hell no!" Sam looked at them disgusted and the other two just laughed.

Dean looked to his side and Castiel was gone. He sighed then went back to his car and stopped and turned to Sam.

"I drove so far from the motel. How did you get here so fast?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Sammy! Tell me the truth!"

"I-I hitched a ride with a stranger."

"A stranger?"

"Yeah. I mean, he can't hurt me, seeming how I'm armed with a gun and knives. He was scared of me." Sam laughed.

Dean knew that Sam was lying to him, but he let it go. He just got Castiel back and he was happy. He couldn't stop smiling, even if he tried. He thought he was dead for so long. He cared about Castiel-Wait, did he just say that? He cant believe what he's saying, but yes. He does care about Castiel as hard as to believe as it may seem, he cared. He always thought that Cas was immortal, but apparently he was wrong. What was he to do now? He doesn't know.

He got into the car and started it then started driving down the rode. Sam was laying in the back seat, falling asleep. Dean carefully stopped the car and put a blanket on Sam when he was asleep, then got back into the car and started driving again. He looked over and jumped when he saw Castiel sitting in the passenger seat.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean whispered a little angrily.

"I heard your thoughts. You care about me?" Dean froze, but kept driving. "Dean, answer me."

"As hard as it may to believe it, yes. I do. I don't like it, but I do care. I just don't want you to die anymore. It was too hard before and it will be harder then next."

"We all have to die sometime in our lives, Dean."

"Yeah. I know, but now is not your time. You're not going to die anymore on my watch."

"Dean, I'm going to die, whether you try to stop it or not. God makes the decision if we die or not."

"Damn it, Cas! Enough with God stuff. If there was a God, he wouldn't have let me die and go to Hell!" He stopped when he heard Sam moving around in the back.

"Dean, listen to me. Just this once." Castiel whispered.

"Why should I?" Dean whispered back.

"Because I am an-" Dean cut him off by finishing his sentence.

"An angel of the lord and I know it's going to happen. Castiel, you've told me this once before already. No need to say it again."

"Apparently I have to because you're not going to listen to me other wise."

"Fine. If there's a God, he'll make the decision whether we die or not. But at least I can try to save you. Nothings going to stop me from trying I can guarantee you that."

"Alright, fine." Castiel sighed.

"Do you honestly want me to forget about you?"

"Y-Y-Y-" He sighs and stops trying to lie. "No, I don't. God has told me to try to forget about you, but I can't. We have become an obsession to eachother."

"A very huge obsession. I always get this empty feeling when you leave. I don't know why, but I do."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Dean. Everything, like you said, seems to be wrong. We shouldn't be feeling this way. We should be continuing with our jobs and not be doing this, but we do. Its something that we both cant seem to help any longer."

"Yeah. Alright! Enough with the emotional stuff."

"Right. So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Go back to the motel, send Sam out for some things and just watch TV until he gets back I guess."

"Doing everything the same I guess?"

"Yep." Dean glances over at Castiel and laughs.

"What?"

"Could your coat get any dirtier?"

"Well, it got dirty from me saving your ass from those demons. Would you rather be dead or my coat be dirty?"

"Uh yeah. Nevermind then." Dean smiled and arrived at the motel then Castiel disappeared as Sam woke up.

"W-Where are we at?"

"The motel. I'm going to go inside. You need to go pick up some things for our trip tomorrow."

"Why cant you do it?" He sat up.

"I don't want to, plus. I don't feel like getting out anymore."

"What makes you say that I do want to get out?"

"You're Sam. I know you, little brother."

"Fine." Sam grabbed the keys and started climbing into the front.

"No no no! Don't put your feet in the-" Sam had already gotten up front. "Nevermind...And be careful with her, please, Sammy." He sighed and handed Sam the list of stuff and went up to the motel room.

"Somebody looks irritated." Castiel showed up, making Sam jump.

"Kind of. Dean know good and well that I'm tired, yet he goes and tells me to do things for him."

"But he's your brother."

"Yeah, but still."

"I know."

"Wait! W-What are you doing in the car?!"

"Took you that long to figure it out? Wow, you're slow, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Sam's jaw clenched together.

"Alright, alright. Fine."

"Only Dean can call me that."

"I said okay, Sam. I wont call you that anymore."

"But back to the question. Why are you in the car?"

"That wasn't the question."

"CAS!" Sam growled.

"Okay, okay!" Castiel smiled sarcastically. "Because I wanted to and I can. This isn't your car."

"I know its not. Its Dean's."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, but seriously. Why?"

"I told you already. Because I wanted to and also I wanted to just talk. I get bored."

"I know you do, Castiel." Sam looked at him and wasn't paying attention to the road.

"Yep!" Castiel looked at him with a wide goofy grin on his face, making Sam laugh.

"You're-" He notices he's heading for another car then swerves and flips the car, making it turn over and over off the highway. It finally stopped and Sam tried to move, but couldn't because he was stuck between the steering wheel and his seat. Castiel had disappeared and he was stuck there. He felt a pain in his side and saw large pieces of glass in his side. He tried to remove one but it hurt so much he stopped and cried in pain.

"Dean! Castiel! Somebody!" Sam screamed. "Somebody, please...Help me..." He start feeling light headed.

"Sammy!" He heard the faint call of Dean's voice. "Sammy! Don't worry; we're going to get you out of there!" He then heard a creaking noise and faintly saw the steering wheel being ripped out. "Just hold on, Sammy!" Dean carefully pulled Sam from the car just in time before the car exploded. "Sammy, are you okay?!"

Sam didn't answer him, because he had already passed out from the blood loss. Dean carefully took the pieces of glass out of Sam's sides then Castiel bent down beside them and touched Sam's forehead with his hand, healing him. Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean sat him up easily.

"W-What happened?"

"You were heading into on-coming traffic then swerved and flip the car."

"Oh god! I wrecked your car!" Sam stood up and watched the car burn.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're okay."

"But I wrecked your car."

"I got it."

Castiel went over to the car and made it look brand new, then he teleported them all back to the motel without being seen. They all went up to the motel room and sat down.

"So, what's new with you two?" Sam looked at Dean and Castiel.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked at him confused.

"You two can't seem to stop looking at eachother."

"What? We have too!" Dean looked at Castiel and Castile looked at Dean.

"See? You're doing it now."

The angel and hunter both looked away at the same time. They couldn't figure out why they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They didn't even realize that they were even watching each other, until Sam brought it up. The question is...what was Sam doing worrying about it?

"Question! What are doing worrying about it, Sammy?"

"I just noticed it, really. Oh my gosh! You two are doing it again!"

"You know what?! Stop worrying about it. Would you rather us be looking at you? Hmm?" Dean walked over to Sam and stared him down, and then Castiel walked over and started doing the same thing.

"Oh dear God. You two are starting to creep me out!" Sam backed away and they just followed him, backing him into a corner. "Guys, stop!"

"Answer the question. Do you?"

"No! I don't! It's creepy!"

The two guys back away laughing. Sam went over to his bed and sat down. Dean and Castiel kept laughing.

"It wasn't that funny."

"If it wasn't, why are we laughing?" Dean said through his laughter.

"Because you're both idiots. That's why." Sam smarted off and they both quieted down. "What's wrong, guys?"

They didn't answer, so Sam turned over and finally caught what they were doing. They were staring at some black smoke in the corner of the ceiling.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but all of our weapons are in the car. Or were in the car. I don't know if they survived the fire or not." Dean said backing away from the cloud of smoke slowly.

The cloud of smoke travel down the wall and over to Sam's feet and disappeared, then he felt a jolt through his body and after that he was fine. Both Castiel and Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked at them confused.

"What just happened?" Sam spoke first.

"I don't know. You tell me. The damn thing seemed to like you!"

"Are you saying that this is my fault?!"

"Maybe it is!"

"Guys, please! Stop fighting before I silence you both for good." Castiel stepped in-between the brothers.

They all calmed down and Castiel disappeared then the boys decided to go to bed.

Sam woke up with his eyes and head hurting. He got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He looked up into the mirror and gasped when he saw himself. His eyes were yellow like a demon. Sure, he was part demon, he already knew that, but his eyes have never turned yellow before. Maybe that black cloud of smoke had something to do with this change he was having all of a sudden. He couldn't let Dean or Castiel find out about this. Although he kind of figured that maybe Castiel already knew, since he knows about everything else...But he couldn't let Dean find out about this. He didn't know what his reaction would be. He sighed and closed his eyes then opened them and his eyes were back to normal. He went back to bed and fell asleep again.


	5. The Boy With The Demon Inside Him

**Chapter 5:**

The next day, they both got up about the same time. Sam's head was still hurting a bit, but not as much as it was before. Dean watched him as he took some pain pills.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. My head hurts just a little. Better get rid of the headache before it gets worse, right?"

"Exactly. So, what do we have to go out and hunt today?"

"I have no idea. I guess check the papers or the web to find out if there had been any mysterious murders or suicides."

Sam grabbed the computer and started looking things up, while Dean checked the papers. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary until Sam came across something.

"Hey. I think I found something here." Sam looked over at Dean, who walked over and stood behind him. "It says here that there have been some mysterious killing cases in Nebraska."

"Want to go check it out?"

"We can. Do you want to?"

"Oh yeah! Anytime that I can kill a creature, I'm in!" Dean grinned wide.

"You're crazy, Dean."

"I know." He smirked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get going. Hopefully the car will crank. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm sorry about the car."

"It's fine. It's the fact that you're okay that matters."

"When did you become so caring all of a sudden?" Sam looked at Dean as he packed his stuff up.

"I've always been caring. I've just never showed it."

"Uh-huh. Just pack up so we can go."

"Someone's become bossy here lately."

Sam rolled his eyes again and Dean laughed then started packing his stuff up. After he finished packing, they got into the car and started driving to Nebraska. It was a very long ride, so they took turns driving. Dean took the first time of driving while Sam slept some more. Then when they got about halfway there, they switched places and Dean slept on the way there while Sam drove.

"Dean, wake up. We're here."

"Huh?" He jumped awake.

"We're here."

"That didn't take long." He said rubbing his eyes and sat up.

"Actually, it did, because you slept through the whole halfway here." Sam got out of the car and went to the trunk and got out their suits. "Here. Put this on."

"Alright." Dean said then started undressing.

"Not here, you idgit!" Sam looked at him, and then Dean started laughing. "Go somewhere else and change. Nobody wants to see you undress out here!"

"Well, maybe not you. But they might." He pointed to a bunch of girls standing across the street, staring at him.

"Oh my gosh, Dean! Seriously?!" Sam said as Dean was waving and winking at the girls. "Let's go, Dean!" Sam dragged him away and they changed into their uniforms.

They used their fake FBI ids and ask around about the killings. They got enough info to know that it had probably been a demon, so they set out to search for it. They got the tip that it was around a slaughter house and being who they are and what they do, they went into it.

They looked around and saw a faint light coming from a doorway. They drew their guns up then busted open the door and then saw Castiel standing in front of someone tied to a chair. He turned and looked at them with a sad look on his face.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?!" Dean barked.

"Because I don't even know myself." He sat down in front of the tortured person.

"Wait a second..." Sam closed his eyes then opened them and saw a demon face on the person. "It's a demon. What's the person's story before the demon took over him?"

"He has a family and a bunch of other things."

"I can save him."

"He's too powerful. I don't think you can, Sam." Castiel looked at him.

"I can do this!"

"No, Sammy! You're not going to use your psychic stuff to do this. Like you said, it's like playing with fire."

"Dean, I need to do this! I can't let his family be without their father or son or anything else. He needs me to do this!" Sam looked at Dean and Dean took a second look at him.

"Fine. Go ahead."

Castiel and Dean backed away as Sam stood in front of the person. Sam knew what he had to do and he was going to do it, no matter what Dean or Castiel told him. He needed to save this man; he had a family to take care of and a life ahead of him.

"What are you waiting for, Sammy?! Just do it already!"

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam growled.

Sam looked at the demon and held up his hand. He started using his powers to release the demon from the man. His head started hurting and the demon was coming little by little, so he pushed forward with it, making the pain in his head worse.

"Sammy, you're going to hurt yourself. You need to stop this!" Dean walk up to him, then Sam turned and his power threw Dean across the room.

"Stay out of my way!" Sam's eyes turned yellow and he growled, making Dean look at him with fear.

Sam went back to the demon and held up his hand again. He began using his powers again, drawing the demon out more and more. Sam's head was killing him and then he slightly noticed that his nose was bleeding, but he kept going. Sam was getting weaker and weaker by the second, because this demon was so powerful and wasn't coming out of this man easily. Sam pushed more into his powers, making things start to fly around and wind blowing in the room, then screamed as the pain got worse and worse. Dean went to stop Sam again, but a force field was up and he couldn't get past it; not even Castiel could get past when he tried. Sam's eyes started getting a darker yellow until they turned black, and then he started seeing things in his mind about the demon's past. It was awful images of what the demon did. Rape, murder, and every other horrible thing you can think of. He couldn't shake the image from his mind when he tried, because the harder he tried, the more the demon grew stronger.

Sam kept using his power more, pushing harder at it. The demon started leaving the man's body more as Sam pressed harder at him, not paying attention to what the use of so much of his power was doing to his body. He pressed more and more into his power then the demon finally left the man's body and then Sam fell to the floor instantly after.

"Sammy!" Dean ran over to him. "Cas, can you heal him?"

"Yes." Castiel said as he walked over and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead then jerked back when he felt a jolt go through him.

"What happened?" Dean looked up at Castiel.

"Whatever it is, it won't let me heal him."

"Come on, Sammy. Wake up..."

Sam opened his eyes and gasped, then blinked and his eyes were back to normal. He wiped the blood from his nose and stood up then looked at Dean and Castiel.

"He's gone."

"You scared the hell out of me, Sam!" Dean stood up and yelled at him.

"Well, I took care of the problem!"

"Your eyes were yellow."

"Y-You noticed that?"

"How could I not, when they looked right at me as I was telling you to stop?!"

"I don't know what happened, Dean! I woke up in the middle of the night last night with my head and eyes hurting. When the black smoke disappeared under my feet yesterday, I felt a jolt through my body."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I knew you would act this way!"

Castiel closed his eyes and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, then opened his eyes and looked at both of them.

"Whatever it was, its gone now. I'm guessing as Sam was exorcising the demon that was in that man, he exorcised the one that was in him also."

"That's probably why it took so much of my power and strength."

"Probably."

"Cas-" Sam turned to him, but he had disappeared.

"Wow. He's such a conversation person."

"Yeah, when he wants to be. When he does want a conversation with one of us, he never shuts up."

"I heard that!" A voice called from behind them, making them both jump and turn around.

"Oh! We thought you were gone."

"You do realize that even if I was gone, I could still hear you guys talking about me, right?"

"We do now." Dean looked at him.

"Now, help me with this man while he is passed out. We need to get him back to his house before anyone sees that he's gone."

"Right." Sam walked over and helped him.

They all helped the man back to his house then got back into the car. Castiel popped up in the back seat, making them jump again.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean growled.

"I don't know why you two keep jumping when I show up. You should be used to it by now."

"We don't know when you're going to show up!"

"Well, I cant tell you ahead of time."

"True." Dean said as he tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start.

"I'll help."

"No. Castiel, I need to find out what's wrong with her before you try to fix her."

"Her?"

"Just...let me do this, alright?" Dean turned around and looked at Castiel.

"Okay."

Dean got out of the car and lifted the hood up on the car. He bent over and started looking at the engine and then started checking some wires.

"Find the problem yet?" Dean heard Castiel's voice behind him, making him jump and hit his head hard on the hood. "Sorry."

"No, I haven't. Why aren't you in the car?" Dean turned around and looked at Castiel as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't want to stay in there."

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Sam for me, Cas."

"He can take care of himself."

"Whatever, Cas." Dean sighed then went back to looking at his car.

"Have you found it yet?"

"Oh my god...Cas, shut up and let me-" Dean looked up and saw that Sam wasn't in the car. "Where's Sammy?"

"I don't know. He was in the car when I got out."

"Sammy!" Dean yelled out then dropped the hood, forgetting that he can't crank it and gets in the car then cranks it and it starts.

"Didn't it not work just a few minutes ago?"

"That boy made the car not crank so he could leave and distract us!" Dean growled then gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Do we go after him or let him go?"

"I say let him go. He'll come back when he wants to or needs to, and then I can 'talk' to him when he gets back."

"Why did you air-quote that? Dean, you're not going to fight with your brother. I'm tired of seeing it all the time!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to see it, if you weren't here!" Dean clenched his jaw then looked at Castiel who was looking back at him.

"Wow. It's nice to know that I'm not wanted...again."

"Cas, I didn't-" Dean was cut off when Castiel disappeared. "DAMN IT!" He growled and hit the steering wheel.

Castiel was back at heaven and sitting in front of a desk. A woman came in and sat down in the chair at the desk.

"Why do you keep coming back and forth, Castiel?"

"They say that I'm not needed."

"They? Or do you mean Dean Winchester?" Castiel looked down slightly then back up at her. "Castiel, you do not come back unless we call you to come back. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Plus, I can see that Dean Winchester likes you. So it's best, for now, that you stay down there."

"Like me? What do you mean by that?"

"The way he looks at you. It's caring. Wait, you thought I meant...Oh no, no, no Castiel. Nothing like that."

"Okay."

"Well, move along. You need to go find Sam for Dean."

"Alright." Castiel said right before he disappeared.

A few hours later, Sam came stumbling through the motel room doors, drunk. Dean looked at him and became worried for his little brother. He had never drank this much before.

"Sammy, what happened to you?" Dean helped him sit down.

"Nothing happened!"

"He's drunk, Dean." Castiel came through the door.

"No bull, Sherlock!" Dean sarcastically said as he was taking care of Sam. "I've never seen him this drunk before..." Dean frowned.

Castiel became surprised because he was starting to see a different side of Dean. One that was caring, sweet, and scared all at the same time.

"He just needs to sleep it off."

"Yeah. Hopefully it will work."

Dean got Sam to lay down and he passed out the minute he did. Dean covered him up and turned off some lights then sat down on his own bed and watched Sam with a worried look on his face. Castiel looked at Dean then walked over to him and sat next to him.

"He's going to be okay, Dean."

"Why am I not so sure about that, Cas?" He looked at Castiel with sad and worried eyes. Something Castiel has never seen from Dean before.

"Well, I'm an angel and I'm sure that he's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right. I don't want my little brother to become like me." Dean frowned and looked down then began watching Sam again.

"And how is that?"

"You know I get when I'm upset, Cas. I don't want him to become that."

Castiel was seeing a whole other side of Dean. One that changes the way he sees Dean. He doesn't see him as an angry, up-tight, on his high-horse guy anymore. He now knows that there is a caring side to Dean. Well, he knew there was that side deep, deep down, but he never knew how caring it really was until now. Everything that he ever saw about Dean, the angry and mean side, was gone. He didn't see that right now. He didn't want to see that side of him right now. He likes this side of Dean, not meaning for it to sound weird, but he does like this side...alot. It was just something that he couldn't tell Dean though. He was afraid that if he told Dean he liked this side of him, Dean would never want to show it to him again.


	6. I Tell You The Truth and I'm Almost Gone

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning, Sam woke up with a splitting headache. Dean had stayed awake all night with Castiel, watching Sam sleep. Sam sat up slowly and grabbing his head then looked over at Dean, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here." Dean stood up and handed him a 'hang-over' remedy.

"Thanks." Sam took it and waited a few minutes then was better.

"You good now?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"I had a few beers, so what?"

"A few?! Sammy, I've never seen you so drunk!"

"You do the same thing! I was feeling bad, okay?! Why don't you-" Sam was cut off by Dean slamming him against the wall and holding onto his jacket.

"I don't want you to become like me in any way, Sam."

"You're my big brother! I look up to you! I cant help but be like you!"

"I don't want you becoming like me, Sam! Trust me when I say this! Its not a good idea. I don't want you to go to Hell when you die. I don't want you to go through the same thing that I had to go through! Nothing can make me forget how it felt to have my body ripped piece by piece everyday. I want you to go to Heaven where I know you will be taken care of! Because I'm ordering Cas to take care of you when you do, while I'm in Hell!"

"You've already given me the 'time in Hell' speech, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! You have no idea the pain that I felt, Sammy! I do not want you to become like me!" Dean looked Sam in the eyes.

Sam looked at Dean and knew that Dean was sincere about this. He knew that becoming like Dean was bad, but he couldn't help it. He was bad, so bad and he couldn't help but act like Dean right now.

"Dean, I cant help it!"

"Yes, you can! You need to stop this!" Dean's eyes filled up with tears.

Sam saw the tears in Dean's eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean had never cried in front of anybody, well except when Castiel had died, but that was different. He now knew how much Dean didn't want him to become like him.

"Okay. I wont."

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

"Good." Dean let him go and looked around to see that Castiel had left out the door. "Wonder how long he's been gone..."

"You don't think that I don't see it, Dean?"

"See what?"

"You like him."

"What?! Sammy, I think you've finally lost it. I do not like him! You know that I cant stand him."

"Really? You cant-"

"Enough, Sam!"

"I'm just saying that you cant seem to be without-"

"I said enough!" Dean barked.

"Okay."

"Lets just go get something to eat, alright?"

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

"Hey! You stole my line!" Dean smiled slightly, making Sam laugh.

They got ready and went out to the car. They got in and drove to a diner down the road. Dean parked the car and they went inside. It was nice. It felt cozy and inviting. It wasn't as run down as the other places around there. They sat down and started eating.

"What did you do when I passed out?"

"I stayed up and watched you."

"All night?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to do that, Dean."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you-"

"Yes! I do, Sammy. You're my responsibility and I have to take care of you."

"When did Castiel show up?"

"When you started waking up."

"Really?"

"Uhh yeah." Dean looked down at his food and started remembering last night.

~FLASHBACK~

Dean was sitting there, watching Sam sleep. He could feel Castiel staring at him. He tried his best to ignore him, but he couldn't. He looked down then looked at Castiel.

"Why are you staring at me, Cas?"

"I'm not staring. I'm watching."

"Okay. Then why are you watching me?"

"I don't know. I just caught myself doing that when you looked at me. I didn't realize that I was doing that."

"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I cant go back to heaven right now."

"Why's that?"

"They told me that I keep coming back and forth too much and they didn't like it. They told me to either stay up there with them or stay down here until they call me."

"And you chose to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why, Cas? I mean you have nothing down here for you. You have a war going on up there. You actually have something to fight for up there."

"No, I don't. But I do have something to fight for down here."

"Really? What's that?"

"You."

"Me? Cas, the angels are more important than me."

"That may be true, but I feel this urge that I have to be down here to protect you. I wanted to be here. I chose to be here."

"Cas, you don't have to do this..." Dean turned his head back to Sam.

"Yes, I actually do. If I don't and you get hurt, I cant ever live with myself."

Dean looked back over to Castiel and saw him watching him again.

~REALITY~

"Dean!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem f-"

"I said I'm fine, Sammy!"

"Alright. I was just trying to look after you. No need to snap my head off."

"I'm going to go take a nap in the car. Take all the time you need." Dean smiled then got up and went out to his car.

Dean unlocked the doors then got in and slouched down in the seat. He sighed and closed his eyes and then heard the car door shut.

"I thought I told you to take your time, Sammy." He kept his eyes closed.

"Oh, Sammy is taking his time." Dean jumped at the voice because he didn't know it.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at the person, and then jumped again because the person's eyes turned black. He tried to reach for his gun, but the demon grabbed a hold of his neck and started choking him. Dean tried to pry the demon's hand off his throat, but he couldn't make it move. He was coughing and gasping for air, trying to get air into his lungs, but couldn't. His eyes started shut then he blacked out.

Sam got done with his food then went out to the car and saw that Dean wasn't in there. He looked around and saw no sign of him. He got back to the car and saw some kind of dust substance on the passenger seat. He took some between his fingers and smelled of it.

"Sulfur." Right then and there, he knew it was a demon.

Sam tried to look for the keys and remembered that Dean had them. He growled and then jump started the car and drove off.

Dean started to slowly wake up and saw that he was tied up. He tried to move, but it was no use. He couldn't get loose. He heard a groan of pain and then blinked a few times and looked around to see Castiel tied up also. He looked like he had been tortured, beaten, cut, and burned. He knew that Cas had powers, so why wasn't he using them. He looked up and saw that Castiel was under a pentagram. It made him weak and powerless.

"Cas! Cas, wake up!" Dean heard him groan again. "Look at me!"

Castiel slowly opened his eyes the best that he could and looked up at Dean slightly. Dean hated this sight. Seeing Cas beaten like this.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm going to get us out of here." Then he heard someone come into the room and saw that it was the demon who attacked him.

"You think you're going to get out of here?" The demon laughed.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Such language!" The demon punched Dean hard him the face.

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"Denon."

"Well, Denon. How about you get us out of here?"

"Um no." Denon smirked.

"You idiotic lowlife bastard!"

"Don't call me that!" Denon then punched Dean again and again, putting him in pain.

"Stupid bastard!" Dean spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Alright. Since beating you, wont shut you up. Maybe this will." Denon smirked and backed away over to Castiel.

"Don't touch him!" Dean growled.

"Oh, I cant? Well, lets just see about that."

Denon grabbed a fiery hot metal rod from the fireplace and touched Castiel with it, sending Castiel into agonizing pain. The demon laughed and stabbed the metal into his side, making Castiel scream more.

"Stop! Please, just stop!"

"No!"

Denon kept torturing Castiel again and again, making Castiel scream like he had never screamed before. Dean closed his eyes tightly and screamed a little at the piercing sound of Castiel's scream.

"Pathetic! You're such a pathetic excuse for an angel! All it took was the name, 'Dean Winchester' to weaken you!"

Dean heard that then looked up at Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean slightly with a painful look on his face. Dean was Castiel's weakness. Everyone knew that. Denon laughed and began burning Castiel again. Dean watched for a moment then was able to break the chains and get free. The demon turned around with a blade in his hand and smirked, looking at how weak Dean was.

"You idiotic lowlife bastard!"

"What have I said about that?!" Denon growled loudly then threw Dean into the wall really hard, making him almost scream in pain.

"Is that all you got?!" Dean said shakily and weakly.

"You look tired." Denon smirked then grabbed Dean up by his throat.

Dean kicked him off then grabbed the knife that dropped from Denon's hand. Denon came after him and then Dean stabbed the demon in the chest, making him scream and disappear.

Castiel looked over at Dean and then looked down, closing his eyes slowly. Dean put the knife away and went over to Castiel then started undoing the chains. Castiel dropped from the pentagram and Dean caught him. He held him up the best he could and saw a door.

"Come on, Cas. We're going to get out of here." Dean kept holding him up and went out the door.

Dean walked around and couldn't find a way out. He came across another door then tried to open it, but couldn't. It was sealed shut and he was too weak to bust it open. He put Castiel down carefully in a corner then tried to open the door again, but failed. He sat down next to Castiel and looked at him. He saw that something wasn't right.

"Cas?" Dean shook him gently but got no response. "Cas, wake up!"

"D-Dean..." Castiel whispered weakly and shakily.

"You need to hang in there, okay?"

"I...c-cant..."

"You need to. I'm not going to let you die, Cas!"

"I'm...sorry."

"Don't you dare do this to me, Cas! I'm not going to let you die!"

Castiel 's body went limp and fell into Dean's lap. Dean felt the urge to scream, but didn't. He shook Castiel, but still got no response out of him.

"Cas, please don't do this to me again!" Dean clenched his jaw tightly, holding back the tears. "SOMBODY HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Dean screamed as loud as he could.

"DEAN!" He heard a voice call and then saw Sam run towards him.

"Sammy, you gotta get us out of here!"

"No." Sam raised his gun up at Dean and clicked it back, ready to shoot.


	7. Smoke, Drive, and Collapse

**Chapter 7:**

~FLASHBACK~

Sam ended up in the woods and grabbed his shotgun then started walking around. He heard Dean screaming, so he followed the sound and came across an abandoned shed. He opened the door and went in and then started searching around. He stood still for a second then felt a jolt through his body and he blacked out.

~REALITY~

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, I'm not going to help you get out of here! All you care about is him!" Sam pointed the gun at Castiel. "You've never cared about me! Everything you do is because of him!"

"I do not! I do care about you, Sammy!"

"Oh, don't you 'Sammy' me, you sorry son of a bitch! If you cared, then why did you yell at me and then leave me in that diner?!"

"I was tired and I didn't want to hurt you! So, I got up and left!" Dean then noticed that it wasn't Sam. It was something taking over Sam's body.

"Maybe I should get rid of that piece of crap there and we'll be so much better!" Sam pointed the gun back at Castiel and clicked it back.

"No!" Dean stood up in front of the gun, making it press against his chest. "If you want to shoot someone, then shoot me!"

"Alright then!"

"Do it then! What are you waiting for?!"

The demon tried to pull the trigger, but Sam had woken up and was holding him back. Dean watched the demon carefully. Castiel opened his eyes slightly and saw Dean standing in front of the gun.

"Sammy, I know you're in there! Fight this demon inside your body!" Dean growled.

"Sam is long gone, Winchester!"

"Sam, please! I know you can hear me! Fight it!"

Dean saw the pain in the demon's eyes from Sam fighting him. The demon screamed and then black smoke started coming from Sam's mouth and eyes. He went down on his knees and the smoke was gone. Sam looked up at Dean and smiled slightly.

"S-Sam?"

"Dean." Sam smiled and stood up.

"Wait. What was our other brother's name?"

"Adam."

Dean smiled slightly then hugged Sam tightly but weakly. Sam picked up Castiel and carried them both outside. The sun hit Castiel, healing him instantly. He gasped and sat up.

"I'm going to go get the car." Sam ran off to the car.

Castiel looked at Dean and saw how beaten and cut up he was. He reached his hand up slowly, placing it on the side of Dean's head, healing him. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against Castiel's hand, as he was healing him, not even realizing that he was doing this. Castiel closed his eyes also, keeping his hand on the side of Dean's head.

"Hey guys, I got the car!" Sam drove up, making them both jumped and stand up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"You scared us."

"Didn't you hear me pulling up?"

"N-No." Dean got into the car and sat in the back seat.

Castiel got into the passenger seat and then Sam drove off to a motel. They all went inside and Sam got into the shower. Castiel looked at Dean and then sat next to him.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to go crazy?"

"Yeah." Dean looked at him.

"Lat night, I saw something that I never thought that I would ever see."

"And what's that?"

"A different side of you."

"Huh?"

"It was caring and calm...somewhat. But it's something that I've never seen and I didn't think that I would have ever seen. I've always saw you as an angry, mean, uptight-"

"Don't push it, Cas."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I've never seen it before and I liked that side of you."

"What?"

"I said I liked that side of you. I saw someone different last night. Everything changed with you when Sam got drunk."

"He's my brother. My little brother. I care about him a lot. I love him."

"I know that. I've just never seen that from you."

"Oh. Well, is it a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I don't know honestly. I believe its good, because it showed you do care about things. But it can also be bad because you're vulnerable and weak at that point."

"Yeah. I-"

"Dean, the shower's yours."

"Alright." Dean stood up then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

"You're next, Cas."

"What?"

"The shower."

"Oh! Right. Okay."

"Yeah. Hey, what were you and Dean doing before I pulled up in the car?"

"I was healing him."

Sam knew that angels couldn't lie, so he pressed on with the questions.

"Nothing else happened?"

"N-No."

"Are you sure? Castiel, tell me the truth."

"I-I mean, we-No, he-" Then Dean stepped out of the bathroom and Castiel rushed in after he was out.

"Whoa. What's his deal?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. I told him after you got out of the shower, it was his turn."

"Ooooh. Right."

"What happened earlier?"

"When?"

"When I went to go get the car."

"Oh! Well, Castiel healed me and then we were talking about...things."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Nada."

"It seemed like it, Dean."

"Well, there wasn't!"

"Okay, okay!"

After Castiel got out of the shower, Dean and Sam went to sleep and Castiel stayed up, watching movies on the TV. The next morning the boys woke up and Castiel was sitting next to Dean, watching him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped.

"What?"

"You scared the hell out of me, Cas!"

"I'm sorry. Wait!" Castiel reached down and grabbed the 'Sorry' board game box then showed it to Dean.

"Really, Cas?"

"Its very interesting actually. You don't even have to say a word. Just show someone the box."

"That's not what that's for, Cas. It's a game."

"You don't play games when you're sorry."

"Oh my gosh. Nevermind." Dean put his face into his pillow.

"You need to wake up. Its late." Dean groaned then looked over at the clock.

"Its only 6 in the morning, Cas." Dean hissed.

"Like I said. Late. We're burning day light. We need to get going."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere, I guess. I have nothing else to do."

"Watch TV."

"I did that all last night and then I got bored, so I watched you sleep."

"What have I told you about that? Its creepy!"

"It doesn't faze me, Dean."

"Nevermind." Dean sighed then got up.

"Dean, where's Ruby's knife?" Sam searched frantically through his bag.

"I thought you had it."

"No, I put it in your jacket yesterday morning."

"Oh crap. I bet that demon took the knife! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Dean! Watch your language!" Castiel scolded him.

"Whatever, Cas. Sam, we have to get that knife back. It's the only thing we have to kill demons."

"You have me." Castiel sat up more.

"True, but we still need to get that knife back."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Sam grabbed his bag.

"Whoa there demon boy. We cant get to hasty now. We first have to figure out where the demon is."

"I can find him." Castiel popped up into the conversation again.

"Well then, tell us where he is already!" Dean started packing his things up.

"You have to wait. I just cant think of something right off the bat. I need some time."

"Well, do you think your angel power stuff can speed it up a little?"

"Dean, don't make me shut you up." Then Dean got silent.

Castiel closed his eyes and started to think. Sam and Dean waited for about 5 minutes until Castiel opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Well?"

"He's back at the same place Sam found us."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to say it again."

"Well, I don't want Sam coming because I don't want him to get hurt."

"Dean, I'll be fine. You know that I can take care of myself."

"Sammy, I've said no!"

"Well, I'm going to disobey that order and come with you!" Sam argued, making Dean sigh and give in.

"Alright. Fine. You can come. Just try not to get in the way or get yourself killed."

"Dude, I love how you have such confidence in me!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"What?" Castiel looked at them.

"It's a thing that we do." Castiel looked at Dean confused. "We just- Nevermind. I'll explain later. We just need to get to that knife and now before Denon tries to do something bad with it."

"Right." Sam said and grabbed the keys.

"I'm driving!" Castiel grabbed the keys.

"You are not driving my car." Dean looked at him and snatched the keys away.

Castiel looked at him and gave him the puppy eyes. Dean looked at him for a second then gave in and held out the keys for him.

"What?! How come he gets to drive and I don't?!"

"He gave me the puppy eyes, Sammy."

"I can give you puppy eyes too! Please let me drive instead!" Sam gave Dean the puppy eyes.

"Son of a-"

"How do I start it?" Castiel yelled from the car.

"We're all going to die before we even get to the demon." Sam said and got into the backseat of the car.

"Wait! I got it!" Castiel put the key into the ignition and cranked the car.

"Do you even know how to drive a car, Cas?" Dean got into the passenger seat and looked at him.

"I have seen you guys do it. It doesn't look that hard."

"Oh dear Lord."

Castiel started driving and it was the worst driving the boys had ever seen. They both got out and almost vomited on the ground, but they were able to get back to normal. Castiel looked at them confused-like.

"You...are never driving my car...again." Dean grabbed the keys back away form Castiel.

"It wasn't that bad for my third time."

"Th-Third?!"

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch...Lets just go inside and get the knife."

They went inside with their guns drawn. Castiel picked the bigger gun out of the trunk and followed behind them. They went down to the room that Dean and Castiel escaped from and looked around then Sam looked at Castiel.

"Cas, I think you were-" Then he gets pinned to the wall by nothing and cant move.

"Sam!" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Dean." Castiel looked at him.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean turned around and looked at him.

Castiel looked up and saw that he saw standing under another pentagram. Dean looked at the pentagram and growled then looked around.

"Why did you come back here?" A voice came from behind him.

"Denon, let them go!"

"Oh. I'm afraid that I cant."

"Why not?!" Dean growled.

"Because I don't want to." He stepped out and laughed.

"I said let them go!" Dean shot at him.

"Ow." Denon said sarcastically. "That stung."

"How could you-"

"You'll never know." Denon moved his hand and made the gun fly out of Dean's hands.

Sam looked over at a pipe that was directly over the pentagram Castiel was captured in and tried to use his power to loosen it a little to wash away a little bit of the circle. Denon grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Dean grabbed Denon's hand and tried to get it off of his throat but Denon was too strong for him. Sam used his powers more and finally got the pipe to leak. Castiel looked at the pipe then down at the circle and waited when it finally made a small enough opening and then lunged at Denon, pulling him off of Dean. Dean gasped and coughed when he hit the ground.

"How did you get out of that?!" Denon growled.

"You will never know." Castiel put his hand to Denon's forehead and tried to kill him but Denon just laughed.

"That tickles." The demon smirked and then threw Castiel into the wall.

"Hey, Denon!" Dean called from behind, making the demon turn around.

Dean shot at Denon several times, only to make him lose his balance a bit but he regained it soon after. Dean's jaw dropped slightly and then Denon threw Dean into Castiel, knocking him down. Dean landed on top of Castiel and groaned in pain then looked at Castiel, who was growling at the demon.

Castiel got up and walked over to the demon and slammed him against the wall. He put his hand on Denon's head and used as much power as he possibly could to try to kill him. Castiel began using his power on the demon and the demon started groaning in pain. He kept using his power more and more and shut his eyes from the pain going through his head. Using so much of his power, was making him weaker and weaker by the second. The demon finally was killed and Castiel collapsed onto the floor.


	8. Feelings Will Show and Hearts Will Break

**Chapter 8:**

Castiel didn't know what had happened. Why he grew so weak. He didn't know anything that was going on. He laid there on the floor and looked over at Dean who stood up slowly, holding his arm and bleeding from his head. Dean slowly walked over to Cas and helped him up. Castiel looked at his friend and tried to heal him, but couldn't. He was too weak and he didn't know why.

"Cas, what happened?"

"I don't know, Dean. That demon drained all of my powers. I dont know what's wrong with me."

"You've probably done too much. Maybe you need to take a break for a while and just rest."

"Maybe."

"Let's go guys." Sam opened the door.

Dean helped Castiel out the door and to the car. Dean opened the door and slid Castiel's body into the backseat of the car.

"Dean, I'll drive. You and Cas just relax for a bit until we get back to the motel." Sam grabbed the keys from Dean and sat into the driver's seat.

"Alright. Fine. Just don't wreck her like you did the last time."

Sam glared at him for a second then started the car up as Dean got in and then drove off back to the motel. Sam stopped the car and helped them both inside and help them sit in the chairs. He went to the bathroom and got a bucket of water and some rags. Dean grabbed a rag and wet it and then started helping Cas clean himself up.

"Sammy, why don't you go take a long shower…You look like you need one."

"Um, okay." Sam cleared his throat a little then went to the bathroom.

"So, Cas, what happened to you and tell me the truth." Dean looked at Castiel with a stern look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Dean. I seriously don't know. I think heaven may be closing off my powers."

"Well, you are an angel, right? They can't do that, can they?"

"Yes, they can, but I just don't know why they are doing it. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"I don't believe you have. I haven't seen you do anything wrong. Except stay here when they need you most up there."

"I chose to be down here. They gave me a choice and I chose to be here with you two."

"That may have been the thing that you did wrong. They may have been testing you, to see if you would choose to be here. Choose us over them."

"So, they basically tricked me because they knew that I would choose you two instead of fighting up there with heaven?"

"Technically…Yeah."

"What do I do then, Dean?"

"Hell if I know. Im not an angel, I don't know anything about this, but we need to figure out what to do before you're completely out of angel mojo."

"Will you please stop calling it that?"

"No. I like it and I can't figure out anything else to call it."

"Okay then. Dean, you don't have to help me. I can do this myself."

"No, I want to help. So just shut up and let me do this."

"Alright. Fine."

Dean laughed softly and kept cleaning all the blood off of Castiel and then started doctoring him. Cas looked at him then stopped Dean's hand from going any further and sat up. The hunter looked at the angel confused-like.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"I need to help you. You don't need to help me any longer." Cas grabbed the washcloth and wet it a little as Dean started to lift his shirt over his head.

Castiel had never seen the hunter with his shirt off. He looked at Dean and observed his muscles move everytime he moved to slide his shirt off. He was beautiful. Cas had seen some beautiful things in his life and never thought any human would match, but Dean Winchester was the definition on beautiful. He reached his hand over and traced over the beautiful man's wounds.

"C-Cas…" Dean looked at the angel with a pained yet pleasured look.

The angel stopped then started cleaning the wounds and was stopped by a hand. He looked up and saw Dean's eyes severely dilated. He felt the shirtless man move closer and push him back on the bed.

"Dean, what are you d-" He was cut off by a pair of hot lips press against his neck.

Dean began nipping and kissing at the angel's neck. He had been waiting four damn years for this and now that he was alone with him, this was his chance. He kissed his neck more and sucked on the tender skin lightly, earning a soft pleasurable moan from the man beneath him. He continued and then stopped and pulled back a little to view the purple mark that was left on the angel's white soft skin. He trailed his tongue lightly across it, soothing the tiny bit of pain.

Castiel didn't know what to think of what Dean was doing to him. All he knew was that it felt different. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him feel good, but his lower half was aching and he didn't know what to think of that either until the hunter pressed his knee against it, making him let out an aching yearning sound that he's never made before. Everything after that was the most pleasurable experience in his life.

"Your wings were beautiful when you reached your climax, Cas."

"I guess that's what happens." The angel looked at his hunter with a slight smile.

"Good thing Sammy takes long showers, right?" Dean started twisting a feather between his index finger and thumb.

"I guess so."

"Well, we had better get dressed before Sam gets out of the bathroom." Dean placed a soft passionate kiss on Castiel's lips then cleaned up and got dressed.

"Right." Cas got up and did the same.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked around.

"Uh what's up with all the feathers?" He leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"Oh, Cas had a problem and his wings just exploded out and feathers went everywhere."

"Oh, right. Whatever. Well, Dean, your turn in the shower. Or if Cas wants to go next."

"Dean may go."

Dean went into the bathroom and started taking his shower. He couldn't stop think about what he and Cas just did. He didn't know that he had it in him to actually do that. He didn't know if Cas would have pushed him away or not. He just…went for it. He had never seen the angel's wings but once and that was when they first met. They were just as beautiful then as they were now. He was in love with Cas, but he didn't want to admit it. He knows that angels can't feel. He knows that Cas will never love him back. He let the water run down his face as he cried.

A few hours later, Dean finally got settled in bed and looked over at Sam, who was asleep. He sighed then rolled over and faced the wall. Everything was wrong…again. Nothing will ever be the same…not ever.


	9. Candy Never Tasted So Good

**Chapter 9:**

The next couple of days weren't easy. Castiel never showed up after that night. Dean wasn't as focused as he usually was and Sam was beginning to notice it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy." Dean said as he was cleaning and loading the guns.

"Dean, you haven't been focused. You're starting to scare me."

"Sammy, I said everything is fine. Just don't worry about it."

"Dean-"

"Enough, Sam!"

"Okay! Geez."

"Sam, look, I just have been having a bad week alright?"

"Alright. That's all you had to say." Sam began packing the carrying bag.

The boys finished loading the guns and packing their bags in silence. They put the bags into the impala and got in. They had another job to do. Like Dean hadn't had a bad enough week, he had to go take care of a damn ghost problem! It was his job, he knows; but it was just times like now that really pissed him off. He had enough on his mind to not worry about a damn ghost, but no! He had to go take care of that! For once, he wishes someone would care about him! Nobody cares about him! They either want to gank his sorry ass or use his body to walk around in.

He put his thoughts aside as he and Sam got rid of that ghost problem easily. It wasn't that hard. They went to a diner and sat down. Dean stared out the window. He was tired. He hadn't gotten his four hours sleep in a while. Hell, he hasn't gotten ANY sleep in a while. He had too many thoughts running through his mind that wouldn't let him sleep.

"Dean, look, man. You need some sleep. You haven't even shut your eyes to even attempt to rest." Sam looked up from eating his salad.

"Just eat your salad, Sammy."

"No!" Sam dropped his fork onto his plate, earning a few looks. "You haven't slept for almost a week! You need sleep, Dean." He glared at Dean.

Dean sat silent for a moment before sighing and nodding. He watched Sam finish eating then stared at his sandwich that he hasn't touched. He hasn't eaten either along with no sleep. He could feel his body starting to shut down on him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Sam looked at Dean and frowned. He knew something was wrong with his brother. Something seriously wrong with him. We couldn't put his finger on it though. He knew Castiel had been gone for a long while after that-Oh god…Dean must have done something that scared him off. He started piecing everything together: the feathers everywhere, the smile on Dean's face, the messed up bed sheets on the bed when he stepped out of the bathroom…Dean had sex with Castiel. It finally made sense now. Sort of.

Dean looked at Sam and saw that he was thinking and studying him. He sat there until Sam had a concluded look on his face.

"Well?" Dean spoke up, startling the taller man.

"Well, what?" Sam tilted his head a bit.

"You've been sitting there for the past five minutes staring and studying me. What have you concluded?"

"You…" Sam looked around then leaned across the table and whispered, "You had sex with Castiel."

Dean's faced paled out and he got up so fast he hit his knee on the table.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled then stormed out of the diner.

Sam smiled nervously at the eyes staring at him and put some bills down on the table before going after Dean. He walked over to the car and shut the driver's door as Dean started to open it.

"So, it's true?" Sam cornered him.

"So, what if it was?!" Dean clenched his jaw together and gritted his teeth.

"There wouldn't be a problem. I just wanted to know if it was true or not, Dean." Sam frowned, making Dean's face grow soft and form a slight frown.

"Yeah. It's true. When you were taking your extra-long shower, he started cleaning my cuts and scrapes then things happened. He didn't protest. I wasn't sure if he would have or not, but I just went for it. I love as, Sammy." Dean looked down.

"Huh. It's about time you admitted it." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Dude, you eye-fuck each other all the damn time." Sam sighed.

"Shut up. But now he's gone…I know he doesn't love me, Sam."

"No chick-flick moments, remember? You said it yourself."

"Right." Dean nodded then got into the impala, followed by Sam.

Dean was driving down the road after he dropped Sam off back at the motel. Sam nodded and said that he could stay out for one hour. Dean didn't disagree with it, because he really didn't want to argue with his younger brother right now. He put a Metallica tape into the radio and sighed. He glanced up to the road and that was when he saw a body barely moving in the middle of it. He hit the brakes hard and screeched to a halt only a few feet away. He got out of the car and ran over to the body. He almost broke into tears when he recognized who it was.

"Cas?" He choked out and knelt down, grabbing the body into his arms.

"Dean." Castiel whispered, barely able to talk.

"Shh…Don't try to talk." Dean pushed a bit of his hair out of his face before gently picking him up and carrying him to the impala. "Cas, what did you do?"

"I'm…human." Cas muttered and whimpered.

"Then I need to take you to the hospital." Dean gulped and took one last look at Castiel before driving off to the hospital.

Sam sighed and flopped down on the motel bed then groaned when he realized that it wasn't the softest mattress in the world. He was tired of Dean always moping around when Castiel wasn't there. It was always, 'Cas this' or 'Cas that'. It was really pissing him off. Cas had taken a few days away after Dean had sexed him up, but he probably wanted time to think. Sam was sure that with as much as Cas leaves, it wouldn't be any different, but to Dean it was.

He groaned then put his head down on the pillow. He let out a sigh and hugged the pillow as he closed his eyes. He wanted nothing to do with angels, demons, or any other kind of thing for now. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey there, Samsquatch!" A voice called out, making Sam jump and roll off the bed with a loud thumb.

"What the-" Sam fumbled and stood up, running his hands through his hair and looked around to see nothing.

"Behind you." Sam yelped and turned around.

"Gabriel! Damn it! I hate when you pop in like that! You're almost as bad as Castiel. What do you want?" Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You." Gabriel smirked and walked towards him.

Sam gulped as Gabriel moved closer to him and put a knee between his legs. He looked into the angel's topaz colored eyes full of lust and want. He felt a pair of lips against his, a moment after, that tasted like candy and sweets. He moaned softly at the tasted and kissed the angel back. Oh, god. How much he wanted Gabriel. They kissed fiercely and passionately, lips in sync with one another's. He pulled Gabriel closer and lifted the trickster's shirt over his head.

Sam stopped to marvel at the beautiful sight before him. He felt him starting to lift his shirt, so he lifted his arms to let the shirt slide off of him with ease. He leaned closer to Gabriel then began kissing and nipping at the angel's collarbone and neck. Sam smirked when he heard the trickster moan his name.

"Sam!"

Sam jerked awake and fell off the bed. He blinked a few times then realized that was all a dream. Why the hell was he dreaming about Gabriel? He sighed then ran his hands through his hair and stood up. He looked over at the bed and saw Gabriel sitting there, making him jump.

"Hey there, Sam!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You were making some happy noises."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Sam nodded and ran a hand down his face.

"Have a nice dream?" The trickster smirked, and then it hit Sam.

"You made me have that dream?!"

"I didn't think you would actually do anything! I swear! I thought it would have been fun to chase you around, but damn, Sam." Gabriel still had the smirk on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. Wait a second. If Gabriel just wanted to chase Sam around, then that means all of that was Sam. Gabriel wasn't controlling Sam to make-out with him; that was all Sam. Oh, crap.

"Sam? Look, dude. If it bothered you that much then sorry…" Gabriel looked down a bit.

"No! I mean, it didn't bother me. Do you really taste like candy?" Sam asked out of curiosity, making Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you come find out?" Gabriel smiled.

"No." Sam shook his head then looked at Gabriel and something struck him. He _wanted_ Gabriel.

Sam walked over to the trickster and hesitated for a second before crashing their lips together. They kissed passionately and fiercely as they did in Sam's dream. Sam found out that Gabriel did taste like candy and sweets.

Dean waited for the doctors, impatiently, pacing back and forth in the hall. He gripped his dirty blonde hair in his fists and closed his eyes, praying to God that Cas was okay. He didn't know how to take that Cas was a human now. He was sure that it was his fault. He always messed up Cas' life. _Always._ Probably the reason he's human is because he had sex with him.

Dean kept saying that it was his fault. All his fault. He shook his head and looked up at the doctor as he walked over to him.

"Castiel is fine. He just had a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major. He took quite a fall."

"W-What?" Dean was shocked.

"He told me that he slipped and fell from a building."

"Oh, right." He nodded.

"You can see him if you-."

The doctor didn't even finish talking and Dean was already out the door and headed towards Cas' room. He stopped at the door and looked at the dark haired man lying in the hospital bed. He saw that he was bandaged up and on an IV.

Dean knocked on the door and Castiel looked up from examining the needle in his arm. The hunter was greeted with a small smile as he walked in and sat down in a chair, next to the bed.

"How you feelin'?" Dean smiled.

"Okay. I guess. Is it really necessary for this needle in my arm?" The once-an-angel-now-a-human looked at him.

"Yes, it is. It's to keep you hydrated." He laughed a bit.

"It hurts." Cas whined.

"Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why didn't you come back after the other night?" Dean looked down at his hands.

"Dean, I tried, but I couldn't. I was being tortured and questioned by the angels. I promised I tried." Cas wasn't lying. The past few days, he was held captive and being tortured.

"But why?" He looked up and gulped.

"Because of what we did…"

"So, the reason you're human is my fault?"

"No, Dean." Castiel shook his head. "No. I chose you over them. The truth is…I liked it. Even loved what we did." His mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Cas, damn it. You shouldn't have done that!" Dean's voice was gravely and rough.

"It was either that or have you killed!"

"You should have let me be killed!"

"I couldn't do that!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I love you!" Cas snapped at him.


End file.
